A Voyage on the Sea
by BubblePenguin
Summary: The cast members of So Random! and Mackenzie Falls are sent aboard the Disney Dream cruise ship with the intent of getting along better. Will the plan actually work? SWAC. Multi-chapter.
1. Prologue

_Hello everyone! I've been watching my Sonny With a Chance DVDs and I found inspiration for a new story. So I've decided to write a SWAC fanfic! Yay! And I hate to bore you with my life story, but just so you know, yes this is a cruise ship story. No, it is not just because of Titanic. I've actually been on 20 cruises myself so this story has a personal meaning to me. I've chosen the Disney Dream because I think I can really have fun with all the characters on this ship! I hope you enjoy the first chapter and please tell me if I should continue! Thanks! I love you all :)_

_-BubblePenguin_

_Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or the Disney Dream._

**A Voyage on the Sea: Prologue**

**Sonny's POV**

The day started as normal as it can be: rehearsing, eating who-knows-what for lunch, laughing at some random joke with Nico and Grady, coming up with new sketch ideas. Everything was completely ordinary. And then this happened.

"Attention! Can I have your attention please?" booms the loud speaker. "Will the cast members of Mackenzie Falls and So Random! please report to Mr. Condor's office immediately?"

Hmm… that's odd. Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora, and I all look at each other in question.

"I guess we better go down there and see what this is about," I suggest. They all nod in agreement, seeming to be just as curious as I am.

We head down the hall to Mr. Condor's office and see the big man himself sitting at his desk chair. Marshal stands, arms-crossed, beside the desk. The Mackenzie Falls cast members have already gathered inside the room. Chad, of course, is standing on the opposite wall from us and he smirks at me. I give him a glare.

"Come on in, we have an important matter to discuss with all of you," Mr. Condor states, addressing himself and Marshal. "We think, given the rival history between your two shows, that a large group vacation would do everyone some good. I have decided to send all of you on a cruise out of Florida, aboard the Disney Dream," Mr. Condor tells us matter-of-factly. "I expect to see each one of you packed and ready to leave by tomorrow morning. We will meet outside the studio at 9:00am. Your flight leaves at 10:30am and then you will be on your way to Florida."

The sounds of approval and disapproval reverberate throughout the room.

"Yay! A cruise! That's so exciting!"

"Why do we have to cruise with_ them_?"

"What if it sinks? It'll be the Titanic all over again!"

"A DISNEY cruise! I can finally meet Goofy!"

"That's too early! I can't be packed and ready to leave by 9:00 AM!"

In my head I'm thinking this is going to be an awesome trip! I get to go on a cruise with my best friends!

… and Chad.

Maybe this vacation will be just what our shows need to get along! If we all bond, maybe we can stop being rivals and just be friends! Even though my peace picnic didn't turn out so well, I'm willing to try anything to stop all the fighting.

_Author's Note:_

_Sooo… what do you think? This was just a cute little story idea that popped into my head. Should I continue it? Please let me know!_


	2. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! Sorry I've been gone for almost a year. This school year was crazy! But now that it's summer, I'm hopefully back in business if you are all ready to continue reading. So you know I had to include Connie in this chapter because she's awesome. ;) This is kind of a reference to the very first episode of SWAC. I hope you like it!_

_-BubblePenguin_

**A Voyage on the Sea: Chapter 1**

**Sonny's POV**

"Rise and shine, Sonny! Today's the day of your big cruise!" my mom yells from the kitchen.

I yawn and stretch, trying to take my time savoring the peace and quiet of our apartment. This coming week would be a crazy one. Between all of the fun things to do on the ship and all of the people going on our trip, I am sure there will never be a dull moment. Plus, Mr. Condor booked excursions at each of the ports that we are going to: climbing Dunn's River Falls in Jamaica, snorkeling in Grand Cayman, segwaying in Cozumel, and relaxing on a private beach in Castaway Cay. I can't wait to get started! But first I have to face the hardest task of all... saying goodbye to my mother.

After many attempts to reassure her that everything will be okay, she still had the need to remind me to wear lots of sunscreen, take pictures, and stay safe.

"Yes, mom, I know, you've told me a thousand times!" I tell her, rolling my eyes and smiling.

"Are you sure you have everything packed?" she asks, concern showing on her face.

"I should. I have everything I could possibly need. You made sure of it!" I remind her, reminiscing on her extremely thorough packing rituals.

"Oh, yes, yes, that's right. Well, have fun! Call me when you arrive at every port!" She gives me a giant bear hug and waves with tears in her eyes.

Out of compassion, I say, "Don't worry, mom, I'll only be gone for a week! And I'll have Nico and Grady to look out for me."

"Alright. Just be safe and have fun! Don't get into trouble. Oh, and remember everything I've told you!" she calls out.

"I will. Bye, Mom!" I wave and, suitcase in hand, head out the door toward the scheduled meeting place outside of Condor Studios.

_Author's Note: Sorry, this one was short. Lol they haven't even left yet. I'm so evil! Anyway, tell me what you think and if I should keep going. I really think that I could get into this one but only if it's worth it! So please let me know. Love you all and thanks for sticking with me!_


End file.
